No Greater Love than Mine
by WildPixieChild
Summary: Erik and Christine during holidays, all one shots and is done. R&R!
1. Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom of the Opera.

AN- A few one shots of holiday's w/ Christine/Erik. First one is…. Hallows Eve! Don't take this seriously at all, it's a sad attempt at some romantic humor. Christine knows her angel is a man, and had allowed Erik to somewhat court her. Here we go. Reviews are welcome, so are flames.

The night sky. Even through Paris's smog, you could see the stars shining brightly, and the pale moonlight lighting the roof of the Opera house, casting scary shadows on the stone gargoyles and making the cherubs look evil.

She stood on the rooftop, her basket full of sweets hooked on a gargoyle's wing and her big blue eyes drinking in the night beauty.

She was dressed in her Hallows Eve costume, an elegant yet simple white dress, complete with angel wings and a fake gold halo that she'd placed on her head as a headpiece.

The playful wind swept her curls into her face before blowing them away again.

Tonight the opera house was full of drunks, lovers, and people she'd rather not hang around with the entire night. She'd snuck up to the rooftop to get away from these people. Especially Carlotta and her new lover. If she wasn't singing like a monkey, she was making out with him. A sight that would make even the drunkest person run screaming with their hands over their eyes.

She watched as clouds filled the horizon, and darkened into grayish black. Big, fat flakes of snow fell onto her eyelashes, and like a child she stuck her tongue out to catch some more.

It began to get too cold for Christine on the rooftop. Even the lair wasn't as cold as she was at the moment. Her dress was covered in wet snow and soaked, and so was her cloak. With a sigh of regret, she went back indoors, and trudged to her dressing room.

She locked the door before she removed her soaked clothing, and after shoving the much thicker nigh shift on she jumped into her bed and crawled under the covers until the only thing seen was her head.

Soon her shivers subsided, and she was nice and toasty. But all the noise the other opera patrons were making kept her from going to sleep. Lying in her warm bed was the option she preferred than getting felt up by a drunken fool.

Or she could go down and see what Erik was doing.

She groaned into her pillow. She'd gone the entire day without thinking of _him_. That wasn't a bad thing, she just didn't want to be obsessing over someone.

When she really thought about it, her father would've approved of him. The age difference was a little much, but it wasn't like he was manipulating her for his sexual desires.

And he was a very handsome man. Raven black hair slicked back, nice broad muscles; dark blue eyes that'd melt any girl's heart, a voice from heaven and the singing capability of making any girl his slave. He'd probably already be taken if it weren't for his face.

And she didn't mind that he was deformed, if anything it made him sexier. Especially when he wore the full mask to hide his flaw. She'd seen his face only a couple of time; once when she'd ripped the mask off, and the last time he'd been sleeping and had knocked it off in the middle of the night. He had no nose, skin that was red and purple, and huge white pus filled bubbles that looked like they were about to pop. You could feel his forehead bones; the skin there was stretched so tightly. She'd actually watched him sleep all night, and had silently accepted him for his looks.

In some ways, she already was his. Her heart and soul had accepted him, while her brain fought the feelings she was beginning to feel.

Now she'd never get to sleep. Her brain was now trying once again to convince the rest of her body that Erik didn't belong with her.

Finally she got her brain to shut up, and was just dozing off to sleep when she heard the mirror slide open.

Immediately all sleeping thoughts flew from her mind. Inappropriate bed sharing thoughts entered, but she somewhat pushed those to the very back of her mind.

She heard him come closer, and felt him sit on the edge of the bed. Which was only a few inches away from her. If she moved any, she'd hit him.

Her heart was already trying to give her a heart attack. She tried to relax her breathing to the way that someone breathes while they're sleeping, but that didn't work either.

She heard him slide his leather gloves off. He had beautiful hands, long and elegant. Even decent fingernails. That was only after she'd pinned down his hands long enough to file them. A memory that still made her laugh.

Christine was not someone who could stay still for long periods of time. Even in her pretend sleep, her body wanted to move in some way.

So she rolled from her stomach to the side where Erik was sitting.

And collided with his head.

_CRACK!_

Christine sat up in bed, holding her head in her hands and trying to keep her tears at bay. "Ow…" she muttered, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok Christine?" He asked in that todo die for voice, before tenderly pulling her against his chest and checking her head for any bumps.

She couldn't answer. Even while she was crying from the headache her heart was doing a happy dance inside.

He continued stroking her curls, and rubbing her temple, and calming her down with his heart beat and exotic scent.

"I brought you're goody basket in Christine. My music has been keeping me from seeing you today, or I would've been up sooner." He said, kissing her temple.

If it was any more possible, her insides melted beyond the point they usually did.

He lowered his face to hers and peered into her eyes. "Why weren't you out in the hallways sharing your pastries?"

She sniffed and muttered "Too many drunk people."

He laughed his musical laugh, and kissed her cheek. "True, true. I followed you onto the rooftop. Your costume suited you."

His eyes darkened at the word costume, and his voice got an even deeper timbre when he asked, "Have you ever been kissed before Christine?"

She didn't answer him, for he'd already claimed her mouth.

This was defiantly not the Erik she was used to. He must have had something to drink to get this physical. But oh, even for someone who had never been kissed before in his life, he was good.

She pulled away, from lack of air. He was so close. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were.

And then he ripped himself away. Untangled himself from her, stumbled to the mirror, kept whispering apologizes, and basically left her.

She ripped the covers off and opened the mirror, before following him down.

"Erik!" She called as she ran down the passageways. Slightly worried for his sanity, and wanting more kisses, she got to the lake, only seeing him nearly paddling off in the gondola.

"Go back up Christine." He said emotionless. She managed to grab on the end of the Gondola, and stopped his escape.

"You can't run from me." She whispered. She climbed into the gondola, and stared at him. "Do you even realize what you're doing to me?"

She inched herself closer to him, and grabbed a hand. "I know how I feel, but not knowing how you feel is killing me. Do you love me?"

He barely nodded through his shock. His blue eyes were wide and fearful.

"Then take me home." She said. She eased her small body into his cloak's embrace, and breathed in his scent.

"Christine… I love you." He whispered, giving her a kiss on the top of the head before rowing to his home.

"Happy Hallows Eve," she whispered, kissing the area where his heart lay.

_AN- So, ya'll want more? Please leave feedback and tell me!_


	2. Christmas

_Disclaimer- Don't own The Phantom of the Opera. _

_AN- Its Xmas time! Welcome to the Opera Populaire during the Christmas season. Watch out for the mistletoe, it can get you in situations. Thanx for the reviews, I had no idea I actually made you guys feel like you were Christine… cool! R&R! Btw,the italized portions areChristine's thoughts._

It was snowing. The kind of snow that you don't want to be stuck out in. In other words, a blizzard. And Christine was stuck in it. She'd decided to go shopping on Christmas Eve, because she'd just figured out a really good present for Erik, and had to get to the said shop before they closed around dark.

And now it was dark, and slippery, and icy. And the snow was getting into Christine's layers of clothing somehow. She could barely feel her fingers and nose when she finally made it into the Opera Populaire's grand foyer. She immediately ran to her room, carefully placed the packages on the night stand, and stripped to her chemise before getting the thickest dress she had and putting it on. Then she pulled out a couple more comforters from her small linen closet, and wrapped herself in them.

She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Slowly she slipped into a dream.

She was in Erik's living room, curled in front of a blazing fire with a historic book over the Crusades in England. He was sitting behind her, his hands tangled in her hair and his eyes lost in the dancing flames. She felt his hands still, and looked up from her book. He looked down at her for a moment, then lowered his mouth to claim hers in a kiss.

Then she was kneeling in front of a priest, wearing a wedding dress. Erik was beside her, dressed in his usual black suit. They were pronounced husband and wife. He pulled up the veil to claim her sweet kiss.

Now she was holding her first born child. He was sleeping quite soundly in her arms, with a tuft of ebony colored hair. He had no disfigurement. She handed him to his beaming father, who kissed her in joy.

They were lying in a bed now, their years gone by. She was blind from an unknown disease, but she could still feel his love. Her breath became weaker, and the last conscious thought she had was Erik's heart had stopped.

----------------------------------

Christine became aware that someone was carrying her. They were strong, their shirt smelled of candle smoke and sandalwood, and they were taking her into a very cold place.

She didn't want to go back to sleep. The dream had been so vivid it had somewhat frightened her.

Marriage? Children? Death?

_I'm only seventeen._ She thought in her mind. _I guess society would have me making babies by now, but I'm still a child. I love him, I know I do, but am I ready for that commitment to someone for so many years? _

Erik gently placed her in the gondola before paddling off. She faked sleep for more time to ponder on her strange dream. _Well, at least I got a lot of Erik's kisses. Speaking of which, I wonder if I got any while I was still asleep? Damn!_

The gondola bumped against the bank, and once again he scooped her out and carried her to the divan in his living room, where he laid her against his chest and called for her to wake up.

"Wake up love," he said.

_Let's see if he calls me anything else._ Her mind whispered.

"Chrissy, sweetheart, I've got something to show you." He pleaded, gently patting her face.

Christine faked a huge yawn, stretched, and would've fallen off his lap had he not caught her.

And stared in wonder at his house.

Her phantom had actually decorated for Christmas! There was greenery, bright colors, and a small Christmas tree he'd smuggled down here, decorated with anything you could imagine.

And her worst weakness, huge chocolate chip cookies. Warm, gooey chocolate chip cookies. She could smell them from where she was firmly positioned.

"Its gorgeous," she whispered. She grinned at him, and then realized the best part about their position.

They were right under mistletoe.

He asked the question with his gaze. Oh he had such pretty eyes. So many blues it was hard to name them all. As in the dream, he lowered his mouth close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips but hovered there.

_Screw that!_

She closed the distance, wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

She tried to name the things he tasted of, but her brain was on autopilot and her hormones were skyrocketing.

He ended the kiss to get air, and her hands that had been tangled in his hair found the ties to the mask that covered his face.

He pulled back, but she kept him there, and slowly removed the porcelain mask. She traced his features before pulling him back for more kisses.

He soon asked for permission to enter her mouth, and she obliged.

She didn't know who was kissing more, but when their hands began to fumble with each other's clothing, they both stopped.

They stared at each other for a while, knowing they'd almost gone into territory they weren't quite sure about. Finally Christine brushed Erik's hair away from his eyes, and tucked it behind his ear. Her touch seemed to make him shiver.

He cleared his throat. He got up and retrieved something from under the small tree. "Merry Christmas." He said, handing the small box to her.

She handed him his present in turn, and he motioned for her to unwrap hers first.

It was a gorgeous golden necklace, with a small circle studded in diamonds and sapphires.

"To match your eyes," his velvety voice whispered.

He helped her put it on, and then opened his present.

While going by the mask store, she'd noticed a new kind of mask. It molded to the person's face, and could be tinted any color with a special coloring the wearer themselves could apply.

He stared at the mask, before looking at Christine again.

She saw the mistiness in his eyes before she pulled him into a huge hug.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, before starting another round of kisses.

_Continue then? And vote if you want Christine or Erik to be the center person in the next chapter._


	3. New Years Eve

AN- Last chapter! This story has bugged me and bugged me, so I'm ending it with New Years! There, got that out. Now, please read and review!

New Years Eve

There had never been a duller New Years. Even with composing music, and worshiping Christine from the other side of the mirror, he'd become restless, anticipating something he couldn't figure out.

Even Nadir's surprise visit didn't cause the annoyance in him that it usually did. They even played a good game of chess without getting into the usual argument and Erik kicking Nadir out of his home.

Finally, Erik decided a walk upstairs would do him good. Maybe a good work out with the ropes that held the scenery up, he hadn't done that in a while.

Putting on his cape and fedora, he used his familiar passages to get up to the surface. One quick glance in Christine's room told him she was probably out shopping with Meg, since they'd gotten their New Years bonuses. It wasn't ever much, but it was enough to get a more fashionable dress made, or buy a stack of books fresh from the print.

And the opera house was tomb silent. No one was about on a lazy Sunday, the managers had gone home to their lovers and planned on partying into the New Year far away from the creepy opera house and its grumpy ghost.

Erik finally made it to beginning of the ropes that hung the scenery behind the stage. He'd taken off anything that could get in the way of rope climbing, leaving him in his pants.

An hour in a half later, he dropped back down to where he'd left his clothes, sweat gleaming off his toned muscles.

He redressed, and went back to his home where he began composing again.

Sometime later, a bell rang to warn him of someone coming near the hidden entrance to his home. He turned a switch which blew out all of the candles, and waited.

"Angel? Are you here?" Her sweet voice asked, filling the room and his dead heart.

He grabbed the lamp that he'd been standing near, and lit the wick. He could clearly see her lovely features in the dark, but she couldn't see a thing and he could tell it was terrifying her.

"What brings my angel down here?" He asked, once the wick was turned up so she could see him clearly enough.

"I bought you a present while I was out with Meg, and I couldn't wait to give it to you." She replied, the tension leaving her posture as soon as she saw him.

For once he didn't retort with a slam to himself, but went back around and lit the wall lamps. He then came back to her, and taking one of her small hands led her to the library, where he sat in his armchair and she curled like a cat at his feet.

She gave him the box wrapped in golden paper, and anxiously waited for his reaction.

He unwrapped the gift, and found inside his favorite liquor that was only made in the wintertime and was, in fact, very hard to get a hold of.

"Oh, Christine." He said, drawing his beloved into a hug.

She buried her face in his shoulder, and though muffled, said "And a good New Years to you too, Angel."

_And there you have it! It's enough romance to keep an E/Cer happy, and also a shirtless scene. Happy late New Years, and may you have a kicking 2006!_


End file.
